A TekNoLogical disaster!
I was laying down in the park, relaxing. Then there was the typical explosion, followed by the now-familiar motto. "Spreading destruction at the speed of light!" "Bringing every single species under our blight!" "To put justice under lock and key!" "To infect evil into the galaxy!" "Brains, Xenon!" "Vilgax, brawn!" "Destruction Duo, ready to fight!" "Destroying everything in our sight!" ""You better believe we're right!"" I got up and turned into Drakomodo. "Seriously?" I asked. Well, growled, but Vilgax had a universal translator in his suit. Point is, they could un derstand me. "I've kicked your butt nine times since you made up that stupid motto. Wanna make it ten?" "Ow contrary, Tech. You see-" Xenon began. "It's Au Contrare, Xenon." "You see, we brought our own new super weapon!" "Oh, really? What is it? Is it like the last time?" "Noooo..." {Flashback} "You see, Tech, we have a new superweapon that will make you immobile with fear! And I got it for Christmas!" "Is it a fruitcake?" "Um...well...maybe...kinda...yeah." {End Flashback} "That was pretty lame, Xenon." "Well, this one isn't! And we found it floating in space!" "Asteroid?" "We were gonna use that before we found this. Prepare for destruction!" Xenon pressed a button on his head brace. A moment later, a platform floated down and landed in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, I saw a...what was that thing? It looked like a sphere that was organic, and yet metallic at the same time. That felt kind of familiar, but before I could remember what, the thing suddenly seemed to wake up, and morphed into...something humanoid in shape, but covered in spikes, armor, and guns. "We don't know what it is either, Tech, but we know that this is it's battle mode. Now, thing, attack Tech!" I didn't seriously think that this thing could beat me, so I let it make the first move. Big mistake. It fired so many guns at me at the same time, I'd have to use a calculator to figure that all out. I dodged, but I could feel the pure energy sizzling past. I decided that I needed more power. I went Ultimate. "Ultimate Drakomodo!" I didn't think it was possible, but the thing instantly adjusted, and now was faster than Drakomodo! I tried to fire an Electronic pulse, but I realized I didn't have enough energy. Before I could do anything else, the thing zapped me. Strangely, I just asorbed it. Then I realized why. I shot the energy back out of my electricity sensors, and hit the thing square in the body. The thing just adjusted it's armor and kept shooting. Eventually, I was douting I could take another hit, when all of a sudden, the thing sort of made a popping sound and fell to the ground. On it's chest was a MLDB. Green. Igneoux's. I then saw Igneoux himself, with his suit in some kind of radiation-resistant mode. "Looks like you couldn't handle yourself." He said. "You'll never amount to anything if you can't defeat these losers." "I can defeat the losers just fine, it's this thing that's so hard!" Suddenly, the thing jumped up and let loose with another barrage of cannons, this time aimed at Igneoux. I couldn't believe my eyes as to what happened next. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The blasters hit, but instead of having no effect, they actually threw Igneoux into and through a fence, knocking his helmet off in the process. I rushed to see if he was okay, but instead, I froze. Igneoux's entire suit was torn up, revealing clothing underneath, and he had a deactivated device on his chest of some sort, but that wasn't what made me freeze. It was his actual appearance. "Y-y-you look just like Rockoustic!" I stammered. "Right down to the clothes!" Igneoux stood up and shot me an angry look. I had never seen a Metamentian mad before, and it was the scariest thing you can ever see, let me assure you. It looked like he was going to explode, but instead, he simply turned towards the thing and shot sonic waves, but in such a compressed form that they looked more like sonic bullets. Before the thing could react, he tornado-charged his arms, and flew towards it spinning while extending his spikes, like a Metamentian super-charged shuriken. He hit the target, and there was a huge explosion. I expected to see a ready-to-battle thing and Igneoux, but Igneoux had shattered some kind of light on the thing. The light fell off, and Xenon gulped. "Now that the control device is gone, the thing can't operate!" He said in a panic. His face then turned into an evil smile. "I guess you didn't know, Tech, that this whole time, ever since even before you transformed, I have been sending this to every screen in the world! Your secret is out!" I was stunned. In the world? Everybody knew about this now. This couldn't be happening. I blinked, and then looked over down the street to the Market's advertising screen. Sure enough, there I was. Well, if everybody was watching, then I was going to make this very memorable. I turned into Rockoustic, and then slammed down the Ultimatrix dial, turning into Ultimate Rockoustic. I grabbed Xenon and Vilgax with a rock hand from the ground, and then catapulted them into space. I grabbed the thing's husk, and then threw that into space by itself, hoping it would land very far away from those two. Igneoux walked up to me. "Well, Tech. I knew this day would come, but not so soon." He said. "I also have a secret, and now that your's is out, I feel you need to know mine." "What? That you're Rockoustic's DNA sample?" "While that is true, that is not the whole truth. You see, in Apocalypse Earth, there is no Rockoustic. Alien 10 was called Misticon. I, along with the other humans, was turned Metamentian. I, however, found a way to become human again. I used the Ultimatrix to transform into human form, and as long as the Ultimatrix didn't have to recharge, I was fine. I eventually just de-activated the Ultimatrix and turned to bounty hunting as a Metamentian in this universe, knowing that someday, I would meet you. When I found you, I used bounty hunting as a cover up, and the used the Ultimatrix to summon the aliens that fought you." "Wait...you have the Ultimatrix? Are you a relative of mine?" "No, Tech, I am not a relative of you. I am you!" ---- In the darkness of space, a conciousness stirred. Where...where am I? ''The being wondered. ''What am I? I can anwser your questions. ''Another voice came, inside the being's head. ''You are my creation. I am Araneos, a Celestialsapien. I created you to keep peace in the universe while I and my brothers ponder and decide. When? Very soon, my creation. Very soon... Category:Episodes Category:Tech 10